Survivor encounters
During the course of Isaac's progress through the events of Dead Space and Dead Space 2, he comes across or witnesses the signs of several survivors of each respective Necromorph outbreak. However, many of these have been affected by the Marker or the Necromorphs outbreak, and either violently commit suicide or die of their wounds as soon as Isaac approaches them, while the others encountered are usually killed before anything can be done to save them. The same can be said for the surviving inhabitants of Titan Station. =''Dead Space= Chapter 1 Man Behind Door This survivor is encountered when you first enter the room where you obtain your first weapon. When you enter, you can hear him sobbing with fright behind a locked door on the other side of the room. He does not hear you until you step up on the platform where the Plasma Cutter is. Once he hears you, he immediately stops crying and begs you to open the door for him, saying he doesn't have a key, and can't figure out how to hack the door. After you grab the Plasma Cutter, he becomes more panicked, saying he can hear creatures through the vents coming for him. Once you unlock the door, he flies into a full-blown panic, saying he can hear creatures everywhere, and he still can't unlock it from his side. When you finally open the door for him, you find him being mauled to death by a Slasher. There is nothing you can do to save him; the Slasher will kill him no matter how fast you are to kill it. Note this is the only time you will see a Slasher using the hands dangling from it's sides to do something (it is holding the man down with them). Chapter 2 Blind woman When you step off the tram in Chapter 2: Intensive Care, in the corner there is a woman wearing a bloodstained blindfold. She is stroking her friend "McCoy" and trying to comfort him, saying help has arrived. (In reality, she is stroking a dismembered torso, but due to blindness, and, more likely, mental instability she hasn't realized this.) She says she knew Isaac would come, "just like you said", and that she "saved something for you". She reaches behind the torso, turning it over, revealing maggots eating away at it. Beleaguered, she fumbles, and barely manages to drop the Kinesis module (that was what she 'saved' for the player) in front of Isaac. She asks if she can go now, and with the last of her breath, says that McCoy wants to take her to "the shuttle". She then succumbs to her wounds. Later when you return to the area both the torso and the women are gone, indicating they were turned into Necromorphs. Bioprosthetics Lab worker While walking down the hallway to the Bioprosthetics Lab, a worker rushes out from behind a window, begging you to let him out. A Lurker runs out from around the corner, chasing him. Behind him it fires a quill into the hand he was pounding the window with, destroying it and pinning him to the wall. The Lurker fires another quill into his back as he painfully tries to free himself. Thinking that would be enough to kill him, the young Necromorph begins to scale the wall, leaving the man to scream in agony. Realizing he is still alive It turns around and fires all 3 of it's quills into the worker's head, decapitating him (and splattering the remains of his head all over the window you are looking through). There is no possible way to save him, as the door that leads to the lab is in "Standby" mode until he is killed. Head banger While walking down the Imaging Diagnostics hallway, a heavy banging sound is heard. When you turn the corner, you see it is a man smashing his head repeatedly against the wall, with blood spattering out from each hit. He is also heavily mutilated, lacking any flesh on the front of his torso, and has no organs present in his abdomen. His ribs are clearly visible, he is missing sections of flesh and skin all over his body, and is drenched in his own blood as though he had endured a Necromorph attack. He makes no reaction to your presence, and you can't shoot him. When you go near him, he rears his head back and violently brings it into the wall a final time, his skull cracking as he slides down to the ground, dead. The wound on his head makes it clear that he had been banging his head for a very long time. It is possible that he was a hallucination as it would be implausible for him to have sustained such injuries and been able to survive for so long. However, the fact that his body remains in place for most of the level afterwards supports his existence. One popular fan theory suggests that he may have been infected enough to reanimate, but was so badly damaged that he could not be repurposed. This would leave him in a half dead, mutilated state that would explain the reason for his suicide. Choking Officer In one room in the Imaging/Diagnostics room, there is an officer behind the table who is violently choking. A yellowish liquid is foaming out of his mouth. He "dies" after choking for a few seconds. A back story log found after beating the game details the transformation of a corpse into an Infector, and the very first symptom is violently choking up a yellowish liquid; implying that the choking man is actually a corpse in the first stage of becoming an Infector. Upon returning to this room on the return trip in the Chapter, the man's body will have disappeared, implying that he became an infector. Insane nurse When entering a surgery room, there will be a woman in a glass surgery box, who appears to be operating on a patient. When you get closer, it is clear that she is not operating on the man, but is instead mindlessly sawing into him, laughing hysterically. She looks back at you, then back to the "patient", who finally dies from his injuries. She then looks back at you again, and brings the saw up to her neck and slices her throat with it. She drops to the floor, gurgling, before finally dying of blood loss. She is most likely not a hallucination because her and her 'patient' are still in the glass room on a later level. Chapter 3 "Dead" Engineer There is only one survivor directly encountered in Chapter 3, although the encounter is brief. On the 2nd level of the engine control decks, in a storage room adjacent to one of the lift shafts, lies an engineer in a heavily beaten state. He rests underneath a vent on the wall and doesn't move until approached. He then lunges forward, reaching out to Isaac before suddenly collapsing, dead. A group of Swarmers is seen exiting the room immediately prior, and are also found in a supply box a floor below, insinuating his cause of death. If the player does not approach him, the player can dismember him (he can also be dismembered when he reaches out to Isaac) and move him with Kinesis. Even if killed by the player the engineer's moan will still be heard for a short period of time. KIA sounds After passing through the other side of the decontamination chamber on the way to the centrifuge, dulled (low-pass) screams and thuds (gunshots) can be heard. Soon after, there is silence. It is implied there was someone who managed to survive and was fighting off Necromorphs, only to die soon after. Owing to the fact the Drag Tentacle is introduced moments later - its signature groan is heard for the first time - and a loud crash coincides with fresh limbs nearby, it is likely that the person was "taken" by the Drag Tentacle moments prior, which may be why it did not lunge at Isaac as he passed by initially. Chapter 4 Screaming Woman When going down the main lift in the Bridge room, the loud, horrified scream of a woman echoes down the shaft. The scream ends moments after you reach the bottom floor. Upon entry to the level, there are no signs of human life, and no murdered female in sight. Where the scream originated from is unknown, and may have been a hallucination. There is also a possibility that the woman was trying to escape through an elevator shaft but Isaac activated the elevator which killed her. Another possibility is that a Necromorph managed to kill the unsuspecting woman, but it does not seem likely, as there is no roar to be heard as the woman is screaming. Vanishing Man Going up the main lift to level 3 is a man through a doorway who, briefly, tells Isaac to "make us whole again" before walking off. It is unknown where he went, as there is a Pregnant and Enhanced Slasher down the corridor. If Isaac is quick enough, rushes, and reopens the door immediately, it can be seen he vanishes after walking five feet away (gameplay-related). Also of note, he is a survivor that Isaac can shoot, although it has no effect. He was likely a hallucination. It is interesting to note that the man resembles a bloody Chen (he wears the same suit given to USG Kellion Crew Members Hammond and Johnston) so, in a way the Marker might have been trying to "taunt" Isaac. Chapter 5 Hysterical Woman Before going into Dr. Mercer's office, you can see a woman standing at the end of the hallway next to a surgical bed to the right. She is staring at a dead body on the ground and is laughing/crying hysterically, which is on an eternal loop, does not react to your presence in any way and is invulnerable. She dies when Dr. Challus Mercer vents the air throughout the deck into space; you do not see her die, but her body is there. A very interesting detail that many players do not notice is that the dead body on the ground looks identical to her, right down to the injuries on the face, though this may be an error in NPC formatting and the same skin was used for both. There is a possibility she may be a hallucination due to the fact that her RIG health indicator is empty, which means she is actually dead. However, when Dr. Mercer disables life support systems in the Medical Deck, the woman dies and her body is left lying next to the other corpse which means that she was indeed a real person. Dr. Mercer The insane science officerWhite's List, Doctor Challus Mercer is first encountered in this chapter, revealed to be hiding on the medical decks in apparently safe areas. He first talks to Isaac inside the lab from behind a glass/perspex screen, revealing his plans concerning the Necromorphs and their transportation to Earth and his knowledge of the Hive Mind, and then releases the Hunter. Once Isaac escapes back to the security station and enters E.R. Mercer is again shielded behind a glass pane whilst attempting to convince Isaac that he will die. He releases the Hunter once more and retreats down the ICU. He is then met again at the Cryogenics lab where Isaac traps the Hunter in the freezing chamber. Mercer then retreats again, possibly to the emergency tram station or to another unknown area of the ship. Mercer is found again in the crew deck, where Isaac watches as Mercer kills Jacob Temple before running off again. After Isaac kills The Hunter by firing a shuttle's engines, Mercer contacts him and invites Isaac to join him as he gazes at the face of God before letting an Infector kill him. Isaac later finds Mercer's mutilated remains along with the Infector. Chapter 7 Elevator Man When you reach the far end of the rig room and activate the elevator, you'll begin to hear painful moans from a nearby survivor. When the elevator reaches your level, the door opens to reveal a dying miner lying on the ground, his left arm severed. He groans and reaches out to Isaac for help before collapsing, dead. Immediately after activating the elevator, his arm precipitously falls from a vent above, followed quickly by an onslaught of Slashers - the likely cause of his demise. Chapter 8 Crawling Man After entering the passage guarded by the two Guardians, a survivor will crawl around the corner, groaning in his death throes, and subsequently die as the game's first whole Divider comes around the corner as well. You can shoot and dismember the survivor, yet he will still act out his programmed death scene. If the player chooses to look close enough the survivor will strongly resemble the vanishing man as seen in Chapter 4. Chapter 9 Gravity Panel Marine A Marine can be seen pinned to the ceiling by one of the malfunctioning gravity panels, moaning in obvious pain (how he managed to survive getting shredded to pieces by the panel is unclear). Nothing can be done to help him - neither rescue nor a mercy kill from Isaac. His ultimate fate is unknown, although the fact that he was trapped and heavily injured when the ship later explodes certainly suggests KIA status. If the player looks closely the marine still has full health. Legless Marine After leaving the room with the shooting range on the [[USM Valor|USM ''Valor]], you discover a space marine, sitting on the ground and holding up his severed leg. He grunts in pain a few times, and then falls backwards, dead. This marine is found outside of an operating room with a malfunctioning medical laser suggesting that he lost his leg inadvertently during his escape from the Necromorphs, but only made it to the hall before Isaac finds him. Fleeing Marine Another Marine can be seen running away from you as you enter a room. The door closes and locks it as he leaves. It is never explicitly shown what happens to him, but the fact that he is never shown again in the game implies that he was killed; either by a Necromorph or when the USM Valor exploded. However, when Isaac follows his path after retrieving the singularity core, a lone dead marine can be seen by an elevator with a blown power unit. Seeing as Isaac nearly avoided injury when one exploded near him (before Dr. Kyne's transmission), it is likely the same marine - lacking a Kinesis module - was killed when the power unit was ejected, or was unable to escape a pursuer. Chapter 10 Dr. Kyne The ships chief science officer is encountered behind a secure glass pane in the sleep block security station. He informs Isaac of the importance of returning the marker to its pedestal on the planet and aids Isaac in locating the Nav Cards needed for the executive shuttle. He will not leave the security station however and if Isaac attempts to visit him before he has located the Nav Cards, Kyne starts to ramble believing Isaac to be his wife. Eventually Kyne leaves to pilot the shuttle into the hangar deck. Jacob Temple An engineer working on board the Ishimura, during the game the player will find many audio logs left by him detailing the failure of systems and mechanics on the ship which he is trying to fix, eventually giving up on this mission he decides to search for his loved one Elizabeth Cross. Their reunion is short-lived however as Mercer captures them both and proceeds to kill Elizabeth first by puncturing her skull presumably so the Infectors can have an easier access to her brain. Temple dies right after in a similar fashion while Isaac watches helplessly. Unitologist Miner Upon entry to the back room to Sleep Block C, you discover a room full of dead Unitology worshipers, who committed suicide under the orders of Dr. Mercer, their impaled heads wrapped up in bandages. One woman remains alive in the room, but upon your entry, she laughs hysterically, and promptly blows her head off with a P-Sec Pistol. The woman is the only one in the room to die from a gunshot; the others were impaled in a similar fashion to Jacob Temple and Elizabeth Cross. Chapter 11 Dr. Kyne After obtaining the escape ship, Dr. Kyne rushes out to greet you, telling you that you two must escape immediately. Before you are able to board the ship, however, Kyne is shot in the chest by Kendra Daniels, who was hidden on board the ship and who then takes off with the Marker. As Kyne lies dying on the floor, he reaches out and gasps for Amelia to come back to him, before collapsing to the ground dead. =''Dead Space 2= Chapter 1 Franco Delille In the opening of Dead Space 2, Franco wakes Isaac out of stasis while speaking to Daina. He gets stabbed by an Infector once in the chest, and then in the forehead. He then quickly mutates into a Slasher, who is then head-butted away by Isaac. Numerous Asylum Patients As Isaac attempts to escape the Necromorphs that appear after Franco's Necromorph transformation, several patients can be seen trapped in their glass booths. The patients are ultimately left to die as they have no way of escaping the numerous Slashers and Infectors that pour into the room. One of the unfortunate patients even slams his chest into a wall in desperation, splashing blood everywhere from a recent chest wound he had received. It is possible that this is the same man seen in the "Dead space: Severed" DLC that has been cut in half (referred to later on this page as the "Hand-Banging Survivor") as they possess the same head bandage. Flatlining Patient As Isaac gets up after dealing with the Slasher that pinned him down, you can hear a faint sigh and a flatline suddenly going off at one of the nearby beds; the man's last breath. You can never see this man move. Two Security Officers Isaac comes across two security officers who are apparently looking for him. One of them yells out "Clarke! Take him down!" and they begin firing at Isaac. Before they can land a hit, one of them gets stabbed and taken up into an air vent in the ceiling by an unseen Necromorph (possibly a variant of the Leaper, since the tail structure is similar). The other officer stops firing and examines the air vent, only to suffer the same fate as his partner. As Isaac approaches, blood drips down like a waterfall from the vent opening. The Necromorph responsible then makes its way noisily across the ceiling, dropping a completely dismembered torso of one of the officers through a separate vent. The other Officer can be heard screaming from inside the vent as the Necromorph drags him to someplace else, a flatline sound can be heard almost immediately afterward. Edgars Foster While Isaac is trying to escape the asylum, he gets attacked by the insane Edgars Foster, who holds a scalpel to Isaac's throat, and has been driven insane by the events around him. Edgars manically says that Tiedemann has ordered that all the "key patients" be killed, and says "What's one more?", implying that he has murdered them. Isaac tries to convince Edgars to help him remove the straitjacket so they can escape together. Edgars suddenly appears to stab Isaac in the stomach, but he actually cuts the restraints of the straitjacket. He then mentions Isaac's RIG being red, and indicates a supply locker with a Med Pack and a Flashlight inside. As Isaac turns around after retrieving both items, Edgars says "Isaac, we're all going to burn for what we did to you." before casually slitting his own throat, falling against a window, sliding to the floor, and choking to death on his own blood. Man On Operating Table At some point, after progressing through the hospital, Isaac will hear pleas for help coming from inside an observation room. When Isaac enters, he discovers a man strapped to an operating table who apparently had been having surgery done, but was abandoned during the initial attack. The man's chest has a gaping hole open from mid-surgery. Isaac notices a device above the man that uses a plasma cutter-like mechanism to perform operations, and decides to take it off of the machine and use it to cut the man free. As Isaac hacks a computer panel to get the cutter off the machine, however, a Slasher passes by the entrance to the room, notices the duo, and walks into the chamber, attacking the man. Although initially fighting the slasher off using his legs, the man quickly has his right leg chopped off, followed by repeated stab wounds to the opening in his chest and decapitation. By the time Isaac frees the plasma cutter from the machine and combines it with his flashlight, the man has already been butchered. Nothing can be done to save him. When Gabe Weller returns to this room in ''Dead Space 2: Severed, a lone, legless Stalker appears, though since it has a head, it cannot be this man unless there was a bug or error. Note: Isaac can use Kinesis to throw pieces at the man. If they hit his head or a limb, it will come off. It is possible to completely dismember the man, but he will still be alive and the Slasher will still attack him. People On Audiolog Isaac finds a corpse of a security guard that has an audiolog playing near it. One trooper is in disbelief that he blew off a Necromorph's legs, and that it kept on coming. Another replies that Necromorphs need to be completely dismembered to be killed. It is possible these troops are elsewhere in the hospital, trying to kill off any other patients. If one stays there and listens to the conversation long enough, it will eventually just be the sounds of a Necromorph growling (although not loudly). Nurses Being Attacked by Pukers After Isaac enters the morgue, a nurse crawls around the corner. Something behind the corner sprays him with caustic fluid, violently burning him and causing him to collapse before dying. His body is covered in blisters when approached. When Isaac rounds the corner, he witnesses a female nurse being vomited on and killed by the game's first Puker, which then attacks. They both die no matter how quickly the Puker is dispatched. If Isaac waits before entering the room with the female Nurse he can hear several screams of agony as the female Nurse gets burned by the Puker. The screams are on a loop. A glitch occurs if you kill the Puker holding the female nurse before he can puke on her. When the Puker is killed, the female nurse will stand straight up then fall over dead. Nolan Stross While trying to escape the asylum, Isaac meets Nolan Stross. Stross tries to help Isaac escape, but he gets locked behind a security gate. At another point in this chapter, Stross contacts Isaac over a radio transition. He can be seen in person across a courtyard, leaning over a railing as if shouting to Isaac. After a short conversation where Stross gives directions, he gives Isaac a warning, seconds before a Leaper crawls over the railing towards Isaac. Chapter 2 Slasher Victim When Isaac enters the Titan Heights Apartment, a woman is seen backing away from something behind the corner. She notices Clarke and turns to him, and a Slasher's blade suddenly slices her in the back and knocks her to the floor. The Slasher then jumps on her back and violently stabs her multiple times, before attacking Isaac. The Slasher can be killed before the woman is attacked, but the woman will still fall, blood will spray from her back and she will die regardless of Isaac's actions. Several Fleeing Civilians After the explosion in the apartment blocks off entrance to the lobby, several survivors can be seen fleeing to a hallway. Another survivor on the floor is seen holding onto a corpse near an Infector and sobbing, while a nearby woman holding her gut stumbles out of the lobby. An additional three survivors can be seen sprinting into the hallway, one of them looking back at the lobby, two more survivors coming in from the right, one holding his arm, and three survivors seen running off in the hallway at a distance. It is still possible to kill the Infector. Elevator Man As Isaac ascends in an elevator in the apartments, the elevator blacks out and comes to a halt. Someone shouting is heard outside the doors, which open halfway between floors, allowing a survivor on the other side an attempt to crawl in through the small gap in the doors. However, a Slasher impales him in the chest and sprays the elevator's floor with blood as the elevator begins working again; the last sight of the survivor is him being dragged away around the corner by the Slasher. This Survivor uses the face of Dan Emmerson, who won the "Get Dismembered in Dead Space 2" contest with his entry: "Meat Cello" Cowering Survivor In the same room as the Elevator Man is a survivor sitting on the floor shaking. While the elevator doors close before his fate can be seen, he is presumably killed by the Slasher that killed the Elevator man. Distant Fleeing Survivors Fleeing survivors can be seen behind Nolan Stross as he talks with Isaac. On the floors above and below several other survivors will sporadically run into view, being chased by Pukers and Slashers. All of these survivors' fates are unknown though they either escaped or were killed by Necromorphs or even killed when The Sprawl explodes. Injured Woman Before entering Hallway 405 413 Isaac sees a woman holding her stomach on a close balcony on the same floor as him heading towards a close door. Family On the Run When Isaac heads into Hallway 405 413, he sees a man and a woman running away from their apartment, but the woman says she cannot leave her mother, and attempts to run back into the apartment. The man says it is too late, and forcibly grabs her by the waist and drags her off. Moments after, the game's second Spitter attacks Isaac by bursting out of a nearby apartment door. Their fate is unknown and they can't be seen running down the hallway or entering any doors. The couple's apartment door is left open, Isaac can enter to find the room in shambles. A ventilation shaft above the bed is burst open. When the bathroom is approached, a legless Puker crawls out and attacks. This may have been the woman's mother, as well as a female Slasher that sneaks in the apartment while Isaac explores it, but the answer is generally left up to the player's interpretation. Even if you kill the Spitter extremely quickly, there will be an invisible barrier preventing you from going any further until the man and woman leave. Several Unseen Survivors Throughout the apartment complex, several survivors can be heard in their apartments when Isaac approaches the door. Judging from the sounds, they are presumably killed by Necromorphs or insane people. One woman can be heard begging someone on the other side to open the door, then suddenly screaming hysterically before being cut off. One man screams to a woman "They're coming in through the walls!" before a roar is heard and both of them are heard screaming. There is also a clearly terrified man who has locked himself in his apartment, frantically warning others that he is armed. At one point, a crying baby is heard as well as a crying female's voice, presumably its mother. Suddenly, the infant's cries turn into snarls and the woman is silent, implying that the infant turned into a Lurker, then killed the mother. When walking by what looks like a laundromat you can hear the pounding and muffled screams of a child stuck inside, shaking a washing machine. When the power goes out, the pounding stops, the washing machine stops shaking and the child falls silent. Man Holding an Injured Woman When Isaac reaches the terrace, a man holding a critically injured woman can be seen on the balcony under where Isaac Clarke came from. The man also seems to be gesturing at a third unseen survivor on the left. Their fates are unknown. When you return here later on, both (or possibly all three) are gone, with no sign that they were killed or turned into Necromorphs. Crawling Woman After exiting the elevator on the floor with the Family on the Run, the wall to the right of the elevator has a gate lowered to quarantine the area. Behind the gate, apparently not noticing Isaac, is a woman who crawls toward the gate, crying and begging while leaving behind a trail of blood, who then stops and likely dies. If you come back to this area later on, the body is missing and a trail of hand prints can be seen leading to a broken air duct, implying she was transformed into a Leaper. Leaving ships Right after Isaac exits the washing room where he got ambushed by Necromorphs, a large ship can be seen outside, leaving the station, probably EarthGov evacuating the station. Several other ships can also be seen leaving the station, with a good amount crashing or exploding while trying to escape and others getting away seemingly unscathed. Crashing ship When Isaac first enters the waiting room, right before the tram station, a ship will start taking off, but suddenly another ship plunges into it, causing them both to crash into the building, leaving large cracks on the window that Isaac is looking through. Chapter 3 Unseen Woman While in the mall, a woman can be heard occasionally crying or laughing - her fate is unknown but it can be assumed she died or was just a hallucination. Chapter 5 Daina Le Guin Upon finally reaching Daina's safehouse, her assistants proceed to ambush Isaac, grabbing him from both sides and holding him. She proceeds to explain why she, a Unitologist, wants him - to help make more Markers and spread "Glorious Convergence". However, just as she begins preparations to take Isaac to the shuttle, one of Tiedemann's gunships managed to spot them down and begins firing at the windows - blasting one of Daina's arms off and then cutting her in half. What's left of her is then sucked into the vacuum of space, so even if she somehow survived being torn to pieces, she didn't last long. Daina's Assistants Daina's helpers, two men who are presumably Unitologists, help keep Isaac held as she talks to him. When the gunship arrives and starts firing, the right assistant is decapitated in the chaos, and as everything begins to be sucked into space, the left assistant tries to cling onto Isaac but is quickly kicked away and sucked into space. EarthGov Gunship The EarthGov Gunship is first encountered in Chapter 3 while trying to kill Isaac in the entrance of the church. The Gunship is once more encountered at the end of Chapter 5, killing Daina and her assistants. The Gunship is finally destroyed when Isaac is being chased by the Tormenter, as Isaac shot the Gunship's fuel cannisters. Chapter 6 Ellie Langford Isaac first meets Ellie during his second visit of the Concourse. She is holding ground behind a welded mesh blocking the elevator used by the player in Chapter 3. When approached, she threatens Isaac and refuses to join him. She does, however, allow Isaac to use the elevator after she does, but not before warning him not to follow her. ﻿Woman Hugging a Crawler When Isaac enters Titan Elementary, he walks by a nursery window with a woman suffering from dementia on the other side. The woman, looking at something in the corner of the room says "Come to momma!" and a Crawler emerges from under a table, slowly making its way towards her. As she kneels down, the Crawler crawls into her arms, its grotesque anatomy causing its head to face Isaac as he looks on. As the mother gently cradles her infected baby, it suddenly screams, and then explodes, taking both of their lives and drenching the viewing window with their remains. After this, Isaac has his first fight with the Crawlers in the next room. This is one of the few times a survivor acts positively to a necromorph, and also proves that crawlers can self detonate at will. Distant Screaming Some time after the first fight against the Crawlers, someone can be heard screaming in the distance only for it to abruptly stop, the survivor presumably killed. Chapter 13 The Sprawl Security Officers Upon entering Government Sector, Isaac encounters a firing squad style line of security officers, with riot shields and Pulse Rifles. They demand Isaac to disarm immediately, and open fire in seconds. The troops are later wiped out when Isaac cuts the power, letting the Necromorphs into Government Sector. The riot line, which would have been so effective against human assailants, could do nothing to prevent the massacre of the entire sector. The Security Officers were then killed by a charge of thousands of Pukers, Slashers, Pregnants and even the Ubermorph. Interestingly, Isaac is unable to fire at the officers: if attempted, he lowers his weapon instead. Isaac can be killed by the Sprawl Security Officers at this point in the game. If Isaac approaches them after the first warning, they will start shooting and throwing grenades at him, which will partially dismember Isaac. Chapter 14 Hans Tiedemann Tiedemann contacts you through the game but finally is confronted in front of The Marker. He has a Javelin Gun and, although half burned, will try to kill you. Isaac must then pull out the 2 javelins that Tiedemann fired at him and kill Tiedemann with his own Javelin Gun. ''Dead Space 2: Severed Colin Price Colin Price was a member of Gabe Weller's security team. Gabe meets him in the mining deck. Price is badly injured and looks down at Gabe from a platform above. He tells him that he locked all of the doors but explains that more Necromorphs are coming through the vents. After he says that he turns around and makes several moans and grunts. By the time Gabe reaches him, an Infector has already turned him into the game's first Twitcher. It's impossible to save him. Victor Bartlett Victor Bartlett was the leader of Security Team Alpha. After his team gets slaughtered, he's given orders by Tiedemann to exterminate all key subjects, including Gabe's wife, Lexine. Bartlett is barely able to fight through waves of Necromorphs until he reaches Lexine, where he's incapacitated by two Oracles, who abduct Lexine. Once Gabe reaches Lexine at the shuttle, Bartlett ambushes him with a live grenade . It goes off, killing Bartlett, and severing Gabe's right leg, where he soon succumbs to his wounds. Hand-Banging Survivor In the overlook of the operation room in the hospital, a loud banging can be heard. When Gabe takes the elevator down to the main operating section, he sees a man with a bandaged head banging his hand against the window, much like the one from the original Dead Space. The man collapses out of view as Gabe approaches the window. When Gabe enters the operation room, the man lays in the same spot, but as it turns out, he has been torn in half at the waist. A blood trail leads from his now-dead upper half to his severed legs, which still lie in the center of the room. Oddly enough, his RIG is blue and at full health, even though his legs have been severed. Once he dies, it quickly changes. Lexine Weller Gabe encounters his wife for the first time when standing over the cell where she's being held hostage by Victor Barlett. After Lexine calls out to Gabe two men appear, incapacitate Barlett and take her away. Lexine's Abductors Two mysterious men (Oracles) who try to escape with Lexine and her unborn child. They are unnaturally calm concerning the situation around them. Weller chases them throughout the hospital, nearly catching them several times. They are killed by Infectors feet away from their escape shuttle and turned into Twitchers, who are in turn killed by Gabe. Notes *It's evident there are no survivor encounters in the Aegis VII Colony, as practically everyone who wasn't killed fled to the ''Ishimura, bringing the infestation with them. Even if there were survivors, the impact from the huge chunk of the planet (cracked by the Ishimura) would have certainly destroyed all life. *Due to the large explosion that took place after destroying the new marker, presumably no people who remained on the Sprawl survived. However, many people likely survived the incident on the Sprawl since ships can be seen taking off in the first few chapters, as a result of Tiedemann's evacuation order. *On Aegis VII, Isaac can hear a rather strange chanting in the final room before the Marker pedestal. *The Necromorphs seen during the beginning of the Sprawl outbreak (as in the ones chasing civilians) are killable, and will drop an item when shot, but they will be out of range to receive. The Pukers will fall down when shot; the Slashers will continue running, but still drop an item (as if killed). Sources Category:Characters Category:Dead Space Category:Dead Space 2